Ties That Bind
by CoffeeAndConjunctions
Summary: "The only logical observation I can make is that you felt the pull of the familiar bound.""Oh goodie, goodie, good. A smart master I am to have then?"  "No, because you are here to kill me, are you not?" I say with certainty. "Indeed, dear-heart."
1. A Little Cottage In The Woods

**_"Sometimes the questions are complicated _**

**_and the answers are simple."_**

**_-Dr. Seuss_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter One: A Little Cottage in the Woods

A small tingle at the edge of my conscious alerted me that the wards I had placed around the cottage had been triggered; closing my eyes briefly and concentrating on the tendrils of magic that were sustaining the warding spells I waited for details on my guest. To be able to pass through the wards one must posses a significant amount of magic, I kept the wards at an intermediate level as to not ruin the element of surprise when it came to my skill level in the magical arts.

Dark magic, the ward reported, strong Dark magic at that.

Taking a moment to recollect my thoughts to the present I started to evoke the power of the elements to my aid. The deals I had with the creatures of the forest and far older beings were rarely called upon, I did not enjoy relying on the strength and favors of others. However, if my vow was to be kept I needed a little more fire power to make this creature back down.

Earth answered first; the dryads had always been friends, our relationship the most interdependent. I ended the call abruptly before I could collect all the necessary power, my visitor was at the door and it wouldn't do to display this ability so openly to him.

Centering myself, I to continued chopping the herb and waited for the creature to make himself known. After many long moments where neither of us made a move, I decided to initiate this encounter.

"Let us not waste time, you may come in now."

I kept my voice as neutral as possible, polite but firm, without a hint of the fear that was slowly creeping into me. Dark magic was not something I had ever dabbled in, nor did I ever wish to.

"My, my, what a pretty little house you have here Enchantress."

Pausing momentarily in the rhythmic chopping, I debated the merits of turning my head to catch a glimpse of my visitor- deciding against it I continued my work.

"It is a humble home, but it suits my needs. To what do I own this visit?"

In a flurry of motion the man sat across from me, if a man is what you'd call him, he was a sight indeed. Leather clothing of a supple nature demonstrated that he had some vanity to him, his golden skin and wide eyes betrayed his inhuman nature. He was some kind of fey, a dark fey in my home, this could not bode well.

"Oh don't fret so dearie, just popping in for some tea and conversation."

His wide smile displayed an array of crooked teeth, it was a devious smile, and one might even call it impish.

"I am not in the habit of sharing either with fey creatures or _changelings_ for that matter."

A flash of something vicious graced his sharp angled face for a moment, then was covered up quickly by that same smile, only with a touch more of the sinister in it.

"Clever, clever, found me out so quickly. But I wonder how far your knowledge stretches. Do you know why I am here?"

Putting down the knife, there was no use in wasting perfectly good ingredients with improper cutting; I took a moment to gaze at the man before me. It wasn't often that one found a changeling outside of the Glade. They were kept, usually under a nectar induced daze, by their fey owners under lock and key. It was against the Law to release a changeling or to abandon it.

"The only logical observation I can make is that you felt the pull of the bound."

"Oh goodie, goodie, good. A smart master I am to have then?"

"No, because you are here to kill me, are you not?"

"Indeed, dear-heart."

* * *

><p>AN: Short, but this is just to wet the appetite. I am working this story with the theory that Rumpelstilskin is a Changeling child and that once he stabbed the dark one his Imp nature was released. Traditionally Imps are bound to some object, such as a dagger, and are the familiars of Sorcerers.


	2. Of Madness and Fate

_**"He used often to say there was only one Road;**_

_** that it was like a great river: **_

_**it's springs were at every doorstep and every path was it's tributary." **_

_**-J. R., **_

_**The Fellowship of the Ring**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter Two: Of Madness and Fate

Confirmation of his intentions did not overwhelm me, this was not the first fey who had come searching for me, he as however the first whose essence I could taste on my tongue (he tasted of power, chaos and bitterness). It was that foreign sensation of instinctually reaching out to his essence that had me anxious.

As soon as I'd acknowledged the existence of the bond it had solidified it's presence inside of me, that place in my being that connected to the magic of the elements was reaching out to intertwine with the aura of the humanoid. I had felt this pull once before when I was a child upon meeting my familiar, Calcifer. A small black cat Calcifer was stretched out on the mat under the table at which they sat, his lack of alertness helped to keep me calm. He'd never steered me wrong before.

Mustering my courage, I began to separate stem from root into different bowls from the black cohosh plant I had been cutting (ironically it was commonly known as fairy candle) a maiden in the village, about an hours travel from her cottage suffered great pains during her monthly flow and traded her woolen cloth for my cures.

"Wouldn't it have been simpler to have slit my throat then to make your presence known?"

"Might have been difficult to uhm, catch you unaware since I triggered your wards my lovely. Very solid wards they were too, took me a moment to break through them."

He managed to sound equal parts impressed and insulted when speaking about my wards.

"They are meant to keep undesirables out."

"Mhmm, yes, might have put a little more fire and brimstone into them for greater effectiveness."

A smile broke free of my restraint, the imp had a way with words, I'd give him that. It took a conscious effort on my part to keep my aura from flaring up, the magic inside wanted so badly to reach out to his.

"Well, isn't that something, all the pretty colors you make my dear."

For a moment I stared at him blankly, then once my mind registered the meaning of his words I stared in wonderment.

"You have the Sight?"

"Oh, dearie, I have such fun little toys to play with, you'll make a splendid addition to my arsenal."

Not good, this situation just took on a whole knew level of danger, if he had the sight then it was no wonder that he did not bother with surprise tactics or intimidation, the Imp already knew how this was going to play out. I felt my anger rise, how I hated to be reminded that I was naught but a mere puppet to the fates that ruled unseen. Words tumbled out of my mouth with a new undertone of venom.

"So, tell me, how does this play out, because I do not have the time or the inclination to trade pleasantries and barbs with you anymore Seer."

He shook a long nailed finger at me in an admonishing manner.

"Temper, temper dearie. Now what fun would it be if I gave away the ending?"

Something in my face must have given away the bubbling anger inside because the Imp lost himself in hysteric laughter pointing at my face. Shutting my eyes and recollecting myself I stood up slowly. Movement silenced the laughter, those sharp, wide eyes followed my rising form, a hand crept smoothly to the hilt of the dagger strapped to his side.

"Peace Imp, my concoction needs cohosh roots and some stirring. If you refuse to divulge my fate or take action then I shall continue the work you interrupted."

With an exaggerated regal bowing of his head he responded in a boisterous dramatic voice.

"You may proceed."

I couldn't contain the urge to roll my eyes, so I didn't, whatever I did now the Imp's Seer eyes would have already have foretold him. That certainty of the inevitable was oddly soothing; my fate being known gave a freedom to my actions that I would not have used before.

"I'll have you know Imp, that I have no need for a new familiar, Calcifer has served me quite well all these years. I do not wish to ensnare you into servitude."

Leaning backwards until only the tips of his boots still touched the floor precariously the Imp turned his gaze downward toward the resting Calcifer. An oddly human tilt of his head as he examined the animal stirred something in Amora.

"He won't be able to contain your excess magic for much longer lovely. He has reached his limits. You've grown too much for his abilities to contain, that is why this _bond _between us was triggered. You're in need of a more _potent_ vessel."

I contemplated his words silently while I stirred in the thin slices of cohosh root, I'd been sensing much of the same of what he was saying. Poor Calcifer had been growing more ragged with each passing year, I had thought it was age catching up with him; after all he had been my companion since she was seven, and eighteen years was an admirable age for any domestic feline. I berated myself for not seeing it sooner.

I turned to reach for the chasteberries when my visitor blurred out of sight of my peripheral vision. With inhuman speed he was beside me, so close I could clearly see the different shades of gold that his skin of his neck contained. A golden hand stretched out to caress my cheek in a gentle manner that was at odds with the malicious look his eyes possessed.

"Soon, this lovely shell will wither way under the strain of all that magic, human bodies are such fragile things. Great conductors but not real holding ability to them. So you see dearie, I'm really doing you a favor, taking your life quickly rather then letting your mind rot in an invalid's body. All magic comes at a price."

That' when I realized

"Yes, it does. My body may wither from all the magic it would be forced to house without the help of a proper familiar Imp, but your mind would collapse under the strain of all the magic that I posses, with no conductor to aid its release. So we find ourselves at an impasse."

The gentle caress turned brutal, those sharp nails dug into the soft flesh of my cheek just shy of piecing the skin, his eyes burned. I continued, seeing for the first time hope for life.

"But you know this, you've seen it, your descent into madness should you rob me of life and magic, it's why you haven't killed me yet."

Such great joy overtook me that I nearly broke out into laughter.

By the Goddess; the Imp was just as trapped as I was. He couldn't take my life without losing his mind under the weight of the heady magical essence within me.

A quick trust of his shoulder and my head smacked against the wooden wall of the cottage. The pain dampened my felicities but not for long, the passing angrily muttering Imp was enough to bring a new smile to my face.

"Clever girl indeed. The way I see it, there are two paths before us."

All theatrics were dropped from the Imp's voice, which had deepened and started to show the hints of some lilting accent that I couldn't quite place. It was a nice voice.

"One," he held up a finger, "I take my chances, kill you and possibly lose what little sanity there is left in this old mind of mine."

"Lot of good power will do you if you can't focus long enough to accomplish your goals."

"Atatath, that's quite enough out of you lovely." A long fingered hand came up to my mouth, efficiently quieting my barbs.

"Option two, we can make a deal."

His amber eyes reflected the fire light. And for a moment I couldn't help but wonder if it was appropriate to tell him that he had such lovely eyes.

'Yes, Amora, that's a great idea. Why don't you tell him your name while your at it.'

* * *

><p>AN: So, yay, nay? Should I continue?


	3. Sunshine and Dark Nights

**_"As the Count leaned over me and his hands touched me…_**

**_a horrible feeling of nausea came over me, which,_**

**_do what I would, I could not conceal."_**

**_-Bram Stoker,_**

**_Dracula_**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter Three: Sunshine and Dark Nights

It was something in his unwavering stare, maybe a certain minute quirk of his brow that I assigned greater meaning to, or maybe it was that last bit of self-preservation I possessed dying a glorious, blazing death. Whatever it was the words were out of my mouth before I had time to reconsider.

"I refuse."

He blinked once.

Twice.

Did a rather spot on impression of an asphyxiating fish and by the third blink those sharp nails were digging into the tender skin of my neck as he curled thick braided hair around his fist. My hiss of pain seemed to delight him. His body, pressed up so close to me that I could feel the sharp angle of his hips, the wiry frame was more solid then I would have thought, but the fey were always physically surprising.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. Option one and two are the things you are to consider Enchantress, be grateful I am gracious enough to allow you a choice. Though, I am quickly reconsidering it."

Calmly and with trembling fingers I reached for his clenched fist, the connection was instant. Should have known better then to touch magic points with him. The hands of a Sorcerer were the most commonly and most excisable exit point of magic that one possessed. It was why all the ingredients of a potion had to be handled with bare hands, so that the ingredients could be saturated by the magic.

His magic, a dark storm, raced its way through my body, seeking to consume, to conquer my will. Quickly, while I still had motor functions, I placed my hands on the Imp's leather clad chest and jolted as much magic as I could into a single surge, straight into his heart. The clashing magic flung the Imp across the room and threw me back into the wall. I could hear the tinkling of broken glass as her jars meet the floor. My back burned with pain and what little vision I had left was blurred.

When the buzzing in my ear receded I could make out the whooping laughter coming from the sprawled Imp on the floor.

"That was delicious; your magic tastes like Sunshine. Let's do it again!"

"Sentiments not shared, you were killing me!"

He didn't bother getting up simply turned his head in my direction before speaking; I figured he was as drained as I who was sitting slouched against the wall.

"The original plan was to terminate you dearie, that was simply me losing my patience. Though, if you hike that skirt up a bit more it might by you an hour or two to _contemplate_."

Dragging the long material of my skirt back over my exposed legs, hiding from the imps leering gaze I was ashamed to acknowledge that my cheeks burned in what was more then likely a spectacular blush.

In a graceful move that Calcifer would have been envious of the imp rolled onto his stomach, legs rising to kick playfully in the air, elbows supporting his upper body while his head rested on his linked hands.

"So sunshine, what shall you do?"

"I need time Changeling, time to research exactly what this bond is, time to draw up a contract and set my affairs straight in the event that we can not reach an agreement."

"No need for a contract dearie, I am a man of my word."

In that ridiculous position he fluttered his eyelashes at me and I couldn't help but burst out into laughter, part mirth and part hysterics, it helped to alleviate the tension in my sore body.

"My grandfather always said 'Never make a deal you can't prove' I'll have your word written as well as spoken Imp. I am not of the fey, so my word can't bind a deal but I can spell parchment to be binding."

"You were much more complacent in my musings of you Enchantress."

Using his arms he raised his body, crouching momentarily before he was back on his feet again. He stalked his way to my side of the room and stood before me, hand extended to help me to my feet.

"Apologies for the disappointment Imp. I'm not sure my head can take much more of this visitation."

My weary gaze never left his golden hand. He tsked, slim fingers found their way to my chin, raising my gaze to his. It was more then likely a trick of the fire light, but for a moment I could see the man in his gaze, human eyes stared down at me just for a second before being smothered back down by the widened pupils and malicious mischief.

"Come now Sunshine, I give you my word you won't go flying through the air this time."

He punctuated his sentence with a gleeful giggle, as if the memory of our joint pain was the most humorous thing he'd ever witnessed. I raised my hand to his, the storm was still there just underneath his skin, pulsing to the same beat as his heart but this time I caught a taste of him. If my essence tastes like Sunshine then his was a cloudless night sky. It was shinning and dark at the same time. As much a contradiction as the male.

Once back on my feet he released my hand.

"You have a fortnight before I return Enchantress."

With a twist of his body he was gone. Blinked out of knees gave out and I sank back down to the floor. With a slow, swinging gait Calcifer approached me. His small black head rested on a trembling thigh, his green eyes upturned to meet my violet eyes. Eyes that marked me as one of the Gifted, they had led to many a confrontation from prejudice villagers ignorant of magical nature.

"Some familiar you are. Couldn't you have clawed that smug smile off of his face?"

* * *

><p>The sharp tinkling of the chimes alerted me that someone had watched the shop, the meek voice of Mary Margaret followed the chimes. Popping my head out of the greenhouse that served as a work shop I grinned at one of my most faithful customers.<p>

"Hey Em, why don't you come back here? I'm almost done plating some seeds for a new tea blend I'm working on."

"Oh are you sure, I don't want to be a bother."

"Mary Margaret stop being silly and get your finely shaped caboose over here."

A faint blushed colored the other woman's pale cheeks, lifting up the hinged section of the counter she made her way to the back of the Apothecary shop. The shop had an antique feel to it, much like the pawn shop, but were Mr. Gold's lair (because Mary Margaret couldn't think it as anything but a lair) was out of place and to be perfectly honest creepy, The Witch's Brew (despite its satirical name) was cozy in an old world sense. All the products sold here came in vials of glass, the shelves were a light blue, and the floors dark wood, there were plush chairs by the large windows were customers could sit to sample the latest blend before purchasing them. The light sent of incense hung in the air, today's blend was jasmine.

This shop was one of the most inviting places in all of Storybrooke, right up there with the Diner.

"Only you could use the word caboose in an actual conversation Anabelle."

Elbow deep in dirt, face smudged form the same substance, and grinning like a fool Anabelle was the picture of contentment. Mary Margaret envied that contentment at times, though she knew the woman had her own troubles.

"I know, it's a gift darling. Now what brings you here, business or pleasure?"

Removing my hands from the soil I grabbed a pristinely white towel and soiled it's purity with dirty hands.

"A little of both, I need a new batch of flower's for the kids' visit to the hospital this month, and...I'm a little low on my sleep aid."

My grinning façade faded, I'd refilled the round glass bottle of pills not even three weeks ago, and I always gave a month's supply plus a little extra for her.

"Em, you know I can't refill that container for another week and a half at least. Exactly how low are you?"

This time I was sure Mary Margaret blushed from shame.

"Gone, I have enough for tonight and then…"

The shy dark haired beauty trailed off. I knew exactly what she was talking about, the dreams. So many residents of this little town came to me for sleep aids; I made each one custom and as non-addicting as possible, but even nature had its limits.

Hands as clean as they would get without a good washing I dropped the towel back on the counter and made to closed the space between myself and Mary Margaret.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but have you thought about talking to Archie?"

"Yes, I went for a while but…I don't know Belle, there is a piece of me that's missing and I don't even know what it is."

Nodding I gathered the shorter woman into my arms; I knew all to well that feeling. I wasn't spared from the dreams, dreams so vivid in emotion that each night I awoke at the cusps of a great revelation only to have reality steal it back. I too was missing something.

"I can give you a five day supply of something a little different, it won't put you to sleep but it will relax you enough for counting sheep to work."

Removing herself gently from my embrace Mary Margaret nodded and gave a slightly watery smile.

"If I hit a new record of sheep counting I'll have you alert Sidney so it can make the morning addition."

Her poor attempt at a joke did its job of breaking the tension marvelously. We giggle shamelessly into the quiet air of the shop.

"Man, I'm starving, want to hop over to Granny's for a quick bite? It's Friday, that mean's Ruby's cherry pie should be coming out of the oven soon."

"Sounds like a great plan, especially if some hot chocolate is involved."

"With cinnamon?"

"But of course, is there any other way to drink hot chocolate knave?"

"Alright Princess, get out of my shop so I can put out the 'Be Right Back' sign."

Making shooing motions at the laughing woman I flipped the light switch for the front of the shop off, grabbing my large cloth purse from the cubby and the keys from the hook I made my way to the door, the taste of cherry pie almost gracing my tongue.

* * *

><p>"Evening ladies, what'll it be?"<p>

Leaning forward and speaking in hushed stage whispers I grinned at Ruby.

"Do you have the good's tonight?"

Rolling her eyes good naturedly at the red-head Ruby leaned forward and played along.

"Did you bring my fetus killer as payment?"

I gave a full belly laugh, both from Ruby's comment and from the aghast look on Mary Margaret's face. Ruby had been buying contraceptives from me since I opened shop.

'Three years my junior and Ruby had a more active sex life then half the town, thought more in quality of partner'

"Ruby, that's not an appropriate thing to say!"

Still laughing Ruby and I shared a look, prim and proper Mary Margaret was always good for a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. It's an old job between us."

I attempted to make amends, holding my hands up in surrender. The fingernails were crusted black from the soil I'd used to sow the new seedlings. Excusing myself, I left the order with Ruby and sent a wink toward Mary Margaret, subtly jerking my head in the direction of Dr, Whalen, who was taking my exit as his cue to move in on the helpless teacher.

The dark haired woman's green eyes widened and silently pleaded with me not to go. Amused, I mouthed a silent 'good luck, get laid' and turned my back to Mary Margaret before her Bambi eyes could work their magic.

Granny's Diner had a small sink outside hidden in the hallway that led to the restroom that patrons could use to wash their hands without closing off the lavatory to those who needed the facilities. A soft smile played on my lips when I saw my own brand of soap, lavender and lilacs. Granny despite being in debt was always buying from her shop (at a special retail price that Anabelle would deny under pain of death that she gave to the proud elderly woman) which was not a cheap place to buy merchandise from.

Washing my hands took time, I hopped that Dr. Whalen hadn't scarred my meek friend too much, with one last scrub, deeming my hands clean enough to eat with, I used the dainty embroidered towel to dry off.

Making my way back to the dinning room I turned my head at the sound of something crashing in the backroom, most likely Ashley Boyd was trying to be useful again. Turning the corner I moaned from pain when I butted heads with an unsuspecting some one.

An unsuspecting someone who had large brown eyes and layered dusty brown hair…

Ah crap.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Time On Ties That Bind: We'll find our Enchantress locked in a battle of wits with a cunning Imp. And Anabelle has a moment with...

A/N II: I did switch to first person. My style is usually first person but I've been experimenting with 3rd. I'll go back and fix it, thanks for the critics! On another note, this is a longer chapter then the others, hope you enjoy it.

A/N III: Wanted: Beta for slightly insane author needed. PM if interested :)


	4. Cherry Pies and Grimmoires

"They ruled once; They shall soon rule where man rules now.

After summer is winter, and after winter summer.

They wait patient and potent,

for here shall They reign again."

-H.P Lovecraft,

The Necronomicon

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Cherry Pies and Grimmoires<p>

I do not know how long I sat on the floor of my cottage, could have been minutes, hours. Calcifer slinking away from the caress of my fingers and pawing at the glass on the floor jolted me from my thoughts. Muscles protesting I rose on shaky feet and surveyed the damage my home had taken, the lower shelves on the wall I had rattled with my impact had suffered the most damage. They held the most commonly used of my ingredients, most easily replaced by a trip to my own herb garden, some of the dried specimens would require digging into my coin purse.

Salvaging what I could, placing the separate specimens into small cloth square, I swept the rest outside of my doorstep. Calcifer, tail swirling lazily behind him, meowed for my attention as I swept the last of the calendula, which I would need to replace quickly in order to keep a promised delivery date. Still miffed at my familiar I turned a stony gaze to him. With the same haughty air he had always possessed Calcifer inclined his head toward the bubbling caldron. Abandoning my cleaning I rushed for the forgotten chasteberries, there was still time to save this batch from ruin.

Using a thick coarse cloth I pulled the heavy caldron from the fire, the sweet smell of chasteberries began to overtake my cottage, this was one of the more pleasant smelling concoctions that I brewed, for which I was grateful, I wasn't sure how much more unpleasantness I could handle this night.

Stirring done I left the mixture to its cooling; the familiar work had given me a brief reprieve from my thoughts.

With only a fortnight to devise a way to come out of this situation mostly intact, I wasn't a fool to believe that the Imp wouldn't be successful in taking some gain from this situation , if not most or all of the gain.

Before letting myself become immersed in this problem, I had another to solve. The dryads were terrified, I could feel their apprehension, loyal creatures that they were they had not left me still, their power lingered in the air around me. Waiting to aid me should the threat I called them to help keep at bay returned. I must visit the Glade, reassure the dryads of my safety and hopefully put their fears at rest least they decide to break our covenant.

But even that visitation would too be stalled. I needed to break the Imps advantage, his Seer eyes.

I needed to visit Old Magpie, the Soothsayer.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Edoras, I would say it is a pleasure to see you but the ringing in my ear prevents me from engaging in pleasantries."<p>

One side of his mouth curled into a grin, white teeth peaked out from under his thin lips. Out of all the Diner's patrons I had to head butt this one didn't I? Of course I did, the Sisters Three just love to mess with my threads.

"There was a ruckus."

_'There was a ruckus? Real smooth Anabelle, you don't sound like a halfwit at all.'_

"A ruckus you say?"

Furthering my grand demonstration of I.Q I nodded stiffly, it wasn't fear that fuelled my rigidity, it was a healthy dose of apprehension, every story that I had ever heard concerning Mr. Gold began with "I was alone when…" and despite the continuing symphony of clattering objects in the back room, I felt very much alone with him.

_'For such a small guy he sure takes up a lot of this hallway.'_

I shifted the heel of my right foot, a small nervous tick; his eyes flickered downward, following the movement and his grin widened. He was amused, great; I was once again playing the role of fool before him.

"I think Ashley is trying to be useful back there."

The words came pouring out of me, I felt my eyes widen at having let such a comment slip. It wasn't that there was no camaraderie between Ashley and I, it was just that her inability to be of any use grated me her constant sniveling. A woman who was about to be responsible for the life of another being should not be so consumed my romantic woes as Ashley was.

His laugh was brief and deep but pleasant to the ears, a flick of his head placed his hair back into proper order, his hands crossed on top of his cane, his stance was alert and solid. It was as if he had startled himself with a sudden realization and recomposed himself as if guarding for battle.

"Yes, Ms. Boyd, she is the reason I find myself here."

My brows creased into a frown, what could the pawnbroker want with the pregnant teen?

"What could you possibly want with Ashley?"

His eyes flashed with an unpleasant emotion.

"I fear my dear that is simply none of your concern. Good day."

Taking small sure steps he maneuvered himself around my indignant form and walked down the corridor towards the backroom. He never glanced back.

_'Well wasn't that a tender moment.'_

Leaving behind only ruffled feathers to mark his passing I couldn't help but think I was one of the luckier people to survive an encounter with the pawnbroker.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip out of my water skin, quenching my thirst, I took a small break on a fallen log. The sun was threatening to crest over the horizon; soon I would not have the stars to guide my path. I'd have to rely solely on Calcifer to lead me to the Seer's home. I'd traveled for most of the night; I should be about an hour's time from the cabin. My black furred companion butted his head against my knee, he too thirsted. Cupping my hand, taking care to leave no small spaces I poured water into my cradled palm. His pink tongue tickled the delicate skin, but I could find no spark of joy in this. A few moments later saw me continuing my journey, Calcifer leading the way old memories consumed me.<p>

Old Magpie.

The woman was as old as she was mad, her visions and magic had consumed her mind, she spoke in broken riddles, which would only be understood once her visions came to pass, and they always did. I had only ever met with her once before, after my parents' death, my grandmother brought me to her. A superstitious old woman my grandmother was. She feared my eyes— she was the first of many.

I had been lead into her cabin alone; the fickle old woman would share no one's future with another present. Magpie had proclaimed me one of the Gifted. Gifted she'd said, when I repeated it to my grandmother I may as well have used cursed. Before I had left the haggard old woman gifted me with a treasure of untold value, her grimoire.

"It won't answer my call anymore, not enough of me left to channel it. Use it well; pass it on, should it ever consume you. Now be gone little amethyst, I grow to weary to bear."

I hadn't understood her words then, I wouldn't understand until I began to struggle through channeling my own magic.

A grimoire was a sorcerer's most priced possession; it held within it all their spells, potions and wisdom. Magpie had no children, so she passed it on to her magical kin. Throughout the years I had revised and improved many an entry in the grimoire but without Magpie's knowledge I would have been a danger to myself and others

I still was.

It was a leather covered book, as thick as a man's hand from finger tip to wrist. My little arms could barely hold under its great weight. Too much weight for a seven year old girl, both figurative and metaphorical, I took a beating to keep it. My arms had imprints of my grandmother's fingertips and nails for days from her attempts to pry it from me.

That was the first time I displayed magic to such a degree, it rose to defend me and surged through my grandmother, she'd fallen unconscious in the carriage. I had been terrified I'd killed her. I hadn't, a physician claimed it was exhaustion, but I knew better, I had felt it. She'd slept for an entire day, plenty of time for me to hide my gift.

If it had been up to her, I would have been sent to wander aimlessly in the woods after that. My grandfather, a spry elderly man, who recalled tales of Old Magpie from when he was as much a youth as I'd been would not stand for it. He had loved my mother, whose spirit he said I'd possessed, and he would love, protect, and encourage my talents until he died nine years later.

Calcifer stopped, through the thick branches of the trees I could just make out the cabin. We'd arrived, glancing down at Calcifer I nodded and we continued our way to question what lay in the unknown.

* * *

><p>"I'll never forgive you for this Anabelle. That was simply cruel."<p>

Pouting and frowning my dinning companion's misery was exactly what I'd needed to raise my spirits after my encounter with the pawnbroker.

"Then whatever shall I do with that batch of Valerian tea I had planned on gifting you?"

"You fight dirty."

"Only way to win sometimes Em. So, he huffed and he puffed, but did he finally ask you out?"

"He seemed to start, but then contemplating the circumference of Ruby's ass seemed to require his undivided attention."

I couldn't contain the roar of laugher that left me, I startled several patrons, and across the room the scruffy town sheriff tilted his head and lifted his brown in silent amusement at me. Mary Margaret grinned and I knew I was forgiven. Wiping the tiny drips of tears from my eyes I giggled to myself.

"Oh, thanks Em, I needed that after my encounter with Emperor Palpatine on my way back."

She blinked in confusion.

"Emperor Palpatine, manipulative, powerful overlord of the Sith?"

The blank look she gave me cemented the fact that at some point I had to sit Mary Margaret down so she could know the joys of the trilogy. Ruby placed our treats before us, mine with a little mound of whip cream on the side, Mary Margaret's with a scoop of ice cream. The waitresses red clad bum planted itself firmly in the booth seat next to Mary Margaret, she knew better then to be near me when food was involved.

"Red, you are the Goddess of the hearth you know that?"

Gleefully I pick up my fork. Ready for the warm taste of pastry to invade and conquer my senses.

"Say's the woman who can out cook me with a blindfold."

In a show of melodrama I brandish my fork like a sword towards her.

"Blasphemy! I am not worthy to even be mentioned in the same breath as you."

With a smug smile and a tilt of her head Ruby basked under the shower of my praises. I was a decent enough hand in the kitchen, make no mistake, but when it came to pie, no one topped Ruby. We ate in silence while listening to Ruby's account on her Grandmother's health. I made a few mental notes of some of the new symptoms; I'd incorporate some new ingredients in her tonic for next week.

The bell attached to the door jingled and in walked the Mayor, cool and composed in a grey skirt and black short sleeve blouse. Despite the warm summer afternoon air that blew in the Diner seemed to have dropped temperature in her presence. For a moment everything was quite, and then the activity picked up again in a much more sedated pace.

By the small quirk of her lips she had noticed her affect on the Diner's patrons, and enjoyed it. She made her way to the counter, shooting a glare in my table's direction. Between Mary Margaret and me it was a toss up to whom the glare was for.

"Somebody alert the lollipop guild, mission house-drop failed."

Mary Margaret gave an unlady-like snort and Ruby flashed some pearly whites. I couldn't help it, being a smartaleck was in my nature. I knew that someday it would come back to bite me in the toushie, but until then I'd put this particular skill to use. Sighing Ruby gave us a shrug and rose to go take care of the Mayor, after all, money was money.

With all of my great tact I voiced a question which was burning on the tip of my tongue.

"So, what's Regina's grudge against you?"

"I have no idea."

We both ate pie, our previous relish was marred slightly but pie had a way of making everything better after a while. That and from the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Gold approach the counter. Mouth still full, I grinned at Mary Margaret and subtly jerked my head in the counters direction.

When Madam Mayor and Mr. Gold clashed it was a glorious sight to see. Like watching a hawk stalk a snake, except you never knew which would come out on top.

Whatever Gold was saying Regina was not happy about it, her previous smug air crashed down around her. I could have sworn Gold's thin lips formed the word baby.

Digging a leather wallet out of his suit pocket Gold fished out a few bills and handed them to Ruby, whose black lined eyes were wide. Damn, where was super hearing when you needed it.

I took a particular vicious bite and my teeth clanked on the metal of the fork.

"The fork is not edible Anabelle."

Mary Margaret punctuated her small jab by taking a dainty bite of her pie. I fought down the childish urge to stick my tongue out and turned my attention back to the counter. Just in time to watch Mr. Gold limp his way out of the Diner. The Mayor, coffee in hand, followed hot on his heel. Well, that was new, usually when one walked away in victory the battle was over, both living another day to fight the war.

"Ahh Em, you made me miss the grand finale."

The teacher rolled her eyes at me but I noticed the discreet craning of her neck as she tried to see through the blinds. It was to no avail, the terrible duo had taken then show somewhere else.

_'Sometimes I wish life came with subtitles.'_

* * *

><p>Gnomes.<p>

Magpie had a pack of gnomes roaming around her house. Pesky little creatures, they must not be getting their offerings if their risking being out this close to sunrise. To keep prankster gnomes at bay one simply needs to leave a small bowl of fresh cream as offering to appease them.

As I approached they dispersed, they were creatures of shadow and trickery, cowardly by nature.

Taking a few moment to breath deeply I lingered at the Seer's doorstep. A sudden burst of wind blew the door open. Calcifer's hackles had risen, he was poised for attack. A voice from within rasped out a greeting.

"Come in little Enchantress, creeping at door ways is considered rude."

Bracing myself, I stepped into the darkness of the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time One Ties That Bind:<strong> Anabelle has an unexpected guest at her shop and gets a call to treat a very precarious patient. Mean while Amora has her encounter with Mad Magpie who seems to provide more questions then answers.

A/N: A thank you too my new Beta Polaris-Lolita for undertaking the challenge of making my grammar coherent. As you may have noticed this chapter is entirely in first person. I have resolved the tense issue by editing the entire story into First person. Gratitude for those of you who reviewed and placed this story on alert. Appreciation makes me happy, like any author critiques are looked forward to as well as expressions of enjoyment.


	5. A Mad Tea Party

**_"`I think you might do something better with the time,' she said,_**

**_`than waste it in asking riddles that have no answers.'"_**

**_-Lewis Carroll,_**

**_ Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: A Mad Tea Party<p>

The Witch's Brew (which I'd seriously considered naming Miracle Max's at one point) was closed to the public at five o'clock promptly every evening. With all the extra work the green-house required, I wouldn't leave my little shop until around seven. Perhaps it was time to hire some help. I was comfortable financially; it wouldn't put too much strain on me to hire somebody to mind the counter.

My musing of a new employee and the possible free time that might give me was cut short by the sound of my door being opened, which was odd, I was sure I'd locked up for the night. In three long strides I was at the counter, frown placed firmly on my brow when I saw the identity of my visitor.

This was the first time Mr. Gold had ever chosen to darken my door way. This visit couldn't bode well for me.

"Good evening, Ms. Edoras."

Instantly an image of Mr. Gold dressed a-la-Bela-Lugosi, cape draped in the infamous creature of the night pose, popped into my head. It took conscious effort not to snort in amusement.

"How do you do Mr. Gold?"

He made his way languidly into the shop, in no rush whatsoever, his limp was quite prominent today and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly had caused it.

"Well enough I suppose. Though, I find myself in a great deal of discomfort as of late."

Remembering the manners my grandmother had so painstakingly beat into my head I remove my soil covered rubber gloves and extend my arm towards the plush leather chairs near the windows.

"Please Mr. Gold, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

He smiled at me in an indulgent manner that made me feel like a puppy that was chasing after its tail. I was certainly acting like one. I didn't know what it was about this man, an air of authority (of power, maybe mind control?) that directed my actions.

_'Yes Sir Mr. Gold, can I prostrate myself before you in a more efficient or pleasing manner Sir?'_

"Tea would be lovely dear. As long as it's not too much of an inconvenience of course."

_'Your existence is an inconvenience.'_

I smile, "Not at all. Make yourself comfortable, I'll only be a moment."

In the backroom I applauded myself for having captured a few moments to become compose and for portraying such a classy lady attitude. Win-win situation.

_'Breath Anabelle, get him his tea, ignore the urge to add a sprinkle of belladonna to it and get him out before you break into hives.'_

My little pep talk seemed to do the trick; I could just barely hear the pounding of my heart now, though the sweaty palms would still need to be wiped on the legs of my shorts.

I placed the kettle on the little stove, got out my nicer china (which I usually saved for my favorite or faithful clients) placed it on a silver coated tray. It would take another ten minutes for the water to boil sufficiently.

I took a moment to smooth out my clothes, though it was pretty much hopeless at this point after all the crouching by the flower beds. My ponytail was still holding so that was good, a frustrated huff of air would have to be enough to fix my bangs.

Feeling presentable and confident I when out to meet the Beast.

* * *

><p>"An <em>Imp <em>you say, my, my, you've become quite powerful to warrant yourself such a familiar."

I'd just finished recounting the events of the last day to Magpie, who was sitting comfortably in her threadbare arm chair. A fresh cup of tea in her hand, she could have been considered almost grandmotherly if not for that spark of madness glittering in her eyes.

"I believe so, I'm not familiar enough with the fey to say with certainty but he didn't correct me when I called him an Imp."

She sipped her tea, "Golden skin and he has the Sight."

I nod in affirmation.

"I think, little Amora, that you have stumbled into a far bigger mess then you realize."

"What have you Seen Magpie?"

"Not what I've seen, what I've_ heard _child. A century and a half ago, there were rumors. Whispers in the forest that a new Dark One had risen. Golden skinned and Seer-eyed."

"I believe him to be a Changeling,would the Sight not have driven him mad as soon as he acquired it? His thought capacity wasn't made to house it."

"I would imagine so, though madness is a relative term."

Magpie left me to my thoughts for a while; I could not carry on the conversation with so much dread building up. Long moments passed before I spoke again.

"There's nothing I can do, is there Magpie, I am going to die."

"I was not always Magpie."

"What?"

The sudden revelation was unexpected. A completely different conversation had begun.

"That name is not the one my mother gave me."

Frowning I asked, "What is your name then?"

With a flash of sharp teeth she answered, "I am Baba Yaga. Or I was."

"Baba Yaga."

I repeat the name slowly, hardly believing it. I knew the name, any practitioner knew the name. It was a cautionary tale, of a child gobbling Witch from the Slavic lands.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Her laugh is hoarse from disuse, "And she is, Baba Yaga, died many centuries ago Child."

Confusion kept the fear at bay I think, it was the only explanation for the calm I displayed. My reserve of wills had been drained by the Imp.

"And yet, here you are."

"Here I am a shell of a once powerful being. And I deserve it. My punishment is life child; death was deemed to easy an escape for me."

"What did you do Magpie?"

For a moment her eyes glazed over and she was no longer with me, but lost in memories.

"I paid the price and it proved too great."

I find myself nodding in a vague sense of understanding, "The law of equivalent exchange."

"Yes. I was a few years older then you are now, I had a child. A beautiful little girl with corn-silk hair and eyes as blue as the sea, all was well in my life."

She paused and sipped her tea before continuing.

"I began experimenting in Blood magic, small sacrifices, a chicken here or there. That was how I paid for the visions. I was able to save our village from a terrible fire. I thought them a blessing. People came from every corner of the land to seek my council. I charged a small pittance and my small child lived in comfort. I noticed the younger my sacrifice the longer my visions would be fueled. A foal would keep me supplied for a year."

I'd never known the visions came with a price. I thought them an inherited gift, like my affinity to the earth. Blood magic was the Darkest of magic, a rarely used art in these lands.

"Decades passed and soon my child was having a child of her own. My Mira did not posses the gift, but I could feel the magic coursing in the veins of the little one. Here was my progeny, my own little Witch to teach as my mother had taught me. Fool that I was I believed that animals would keep the hunger for life at bay."

"You killed the babe, didn't you?"

Tears trailed down the hag's wrinkled cheeks, "After sacrificing a wild stag, strong and heady with life, I was over-taken by the rush of power. I killed the flesh of my flesh and was cursed."

"Long life, so that your despair may consume your mind and the gift you'd once valued so much you nurtured with blood, life, and death."

I understood.

As quickly as the tears began they ended and I was gazing at the same Mad Magpie as the one I'd encountered as a child.

"How long did the child keep your visions feed?"

"Two centuries. Everyday, visions of people I had never met and wouldn't meet for decades to come. I was a tainted vessel and only blood magic would heed my call. I vowed never to practice magic again."

"Do you think the Imp preforms the same…tasks?"

"I've no doubt. The call of Dark magic, the sudden rush of inheriting all of that power. If he is whom we fear then he was capable of anything to keep that intoxicating rush going that first decade let alone the first days."

"So each human life that he claims fuels the visions?"

"Yes, though adults do not last as long. Life is the key to it, but there is another way."

"To harness the necessary price for the visions without blood?"

"Yes, though it will only work on a babe. Their essence can be consumed without fear of death. Babies have not yet made choices so they have an endless amount of paths the may take. Those destinies can be consumed and harnessed. The child will carry with it a touch of magic, but otherwise it will live out whatever destiny remains."

My mind provided me with two possibilities, I was a midwife, I had access to new born children. The power that I could harness would obliterate the Imp, I was horrified by my thoughts, was the call of power so great that even after hearing Baba Yaga's tale a small part of me wanted to try it?

Yes, I realized, it was. I had never before feared my magic as I did in those moments.

The second though held some potential; I now had some leverage with which I could bargain with the Imp. A substitute to the Blood magic which would eventually consume what was left of his mind.

* * *

><p>With an air of grace and formality Mr. Gold brought the tea cup to his thin lips. A brief closing of this eyes, a tilt in the corner of his mouth and I knew that the orange blossom tea was approved.<p>

"So I assume you're here because of your leg."

"You assume correctly. Drug store pain killers do not seem to be enough as of late."

"Why not go to the hospital?"

_'You know, the one you practically own.'_

"I value…discretion in matters such as theses. I've heard of your rigid sense of professionalism and deemed your services to be of a higher quality."

_'Aw shucks'_ I could feel the blush crawling up neck, being praised in that soft lilting voice almost made me forget who I was dealing with.

_'Damn he's good.'_ I found that little switch inside my mind and flicked it to medical mode.

"I strive to perform as admirably as possible. You'll have to summit yourself to an examination before I can prescribe anything to you. I need to be familiar with the area as well as your general health. I have an examination room here so no need to pull your hospital records. That should keep this discrete. Will Wednesday at noon be convenient for an appointment?"

"Perfectly so." He rose stiffly.

"Hold on a moment, let me grab you something mild to help in the mean time."

A few moments later I returned to his side, a small cloth sack filled with dry black elderberry passed hands.

"This is elderberry; fix it as you would a cup of tea. It should help with the pain and any swelling. I'll create you a more custom blend once I've had a look at you or perhaps a balm, maybe an injection."

_'And you're babbling. Cease and desist before you suggest massage therapy!'_

He inclined his head in thanks, this shiny hair followed the movement, "My thanks Ms. Edoras, I shall return on Wednesday. Good night."

"Good bye, Mr. Gold"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Time One Ties That Bind:<em>** A fortnight has passed and Rumpelstiltskin returns to Amora's cottage. Mean while, Anabelle gets Mr. Gold out of his well tailored pants.

A/N: So many of you have put this story on alert, but not too many review. Please take a moment to give your poor authoress some feed back. It would be much appriciated!


	6. What's in a Name?

_**"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,**_

_**Which mannerly devotion shows in this,**_

_**For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,**_

_**And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."**_

_**- William Shakespeare,**_

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: What's in a Name?<p>

Wednesday came more quickly then I would have thought, I hadn't seen Mr. Gold since his visit to the shop. That morning I'd made myself a hefty breakfast of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and a strong cup of coffee. The shop would open at nine, plenty of time to relish my breakfast. Mouth full of pancakes I watched the rain fall outside. My little garden would be benefiting from this, it was late summer and pretty soon I'd have to harvest the herbs and flowers for preserving. Maybe this weekend I would get to it, a few well placed puppy-eyes would ensure Mary Margaret's help. It would be good to give her a taste of her own medicine (damn Bambi eyes of hers.)

My home was large for just one person, it was surrounded by the woods except for the narrow dirt road that connected to the main road into the heart of town. I'd thought about renting out a room or buying a pet but neither search yielded the right fit, so alone I remained. It suited me just fine, when I was working on a particularly complex polyjuice I was up at all hours of the night, to stir, simmer or chop.

Finished, I placed the dirty dishes in the sink I'd take care of that later, I double checked my stove and tucked my cell phone into the back of my trousers. Grabbing my large cloth bag and rain parka from the stair steps and car keys from the key rack on my way out the door I braced myself for what would prove to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>I spent another ten days at Magpie's hut, sleeping atop musty blankets, awoken at night by Magpie's nightmares. Calcifer refused to remain in the house and had made the woods his home, occasionally checking up on me to make sure all was well and to keep physical contact. Magpie taught me as best as she could the methods of harnessing an infant's destiny and applying it to magic without actually performing the task. Theoretical work would have to do, there was no way I was opening myself to that vein of magic, I sure I wouldn't come out unscathed.<p>

It wasn't the most complex spell I had heard of, there were so many passages of Magpie's Grimmoire I hadn't even attempted yet simply because I still couldn't understand the convoluted processes. It was, however, delicate.

In the most basic of terms the magic user traded the most miniscule piece of their magic for one of the child's destiny (in essence the child's life, or potential life). The child acquiring magic could have many outcomes, physical beauty, a great intuition, some magical ability. Nothing that would harm the child. In return, the sorcerer could use the child's destiny in place of the blood sacrifice when performing the ritual that activated the Sight.

Learning this ritual meant everything, it meant hope, but even that hope was clouded by doubt. What if the Imp enjoyed the kill, what if his magic would not accept anything but the taste of death that the blood sacrifice offered?

In the morning of the eleventh day, my body protested against rising as it had for the last coupled of days. I gathered my satchel, filled it with some bread and fruit that Magpie had insisted I take, my full water skin ands bid the old witch good-bye.

"Thank you, you've given me so much. I don't know how to repay you."

The witch had walked me to her doorway with steady, solid steps that were at odds with her weathered appearance. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"There is one thing. You could do one thing for me before you depart."

It would be a lie to say I wasn't worried, "What do you desire?"

"Life."

I could feel my face mold into a frown. How could I gift her with life? I turned away from her pleading eyes for a moment and took in my surroundings. The land around her hut was bare of any plants, weeds, not even grass grew here. I knelt in the dirt and dug my fingers in as deeply as I could into the hard earth. My eyes closed and I concentrated on the energy of the earth, everything but the deep roots of power faded from my mind.

Willing my magic to intertwine with the plants, dormant deep with in the earth, I forced magic into them, willing them to awaken and grow. Magpie's sob of joy broke me from my trance, my work was done.

A flower petal tickled my check; they'd grown well, thousands of wild flowers reaching as high as my knee when I stood littered the once bare area. I picked a pale pink cone flower and handed it to the overcome woman.

"I'll pray for you. And hope that when you finally reach the other side, your family will be awaiting you. To live is to forgive Baba Yaga."

We exchanged no more words after that, the old woman sat among the flowers and sunshine reveling in the magic and life that surrounded her. I made my way back to my cottage armed with knowledge, magic pumping thorough my vein and Calcifer by my side.

I had another day to spell the parchment before the Imp would come to find me again.

* * *

><p>I just finished watering the flowers that Mary Margaret had ordered for the hospital visit when the chimes sounded. I looked at my wrist watch, noon on the dot. The man sure was punctual.<p>

"Afternoon Mr. Gold, right on time."

"Punctuality often leads to opportunities; I make it a point to be punctual."

'_And an opportunist.' _

"If you'll follow me, the examination room is in the back."

I lifted the hinged portion of the counter; he limped past me, though I was happy to note it wasn't as bad it had been during his last visit. He smelt faintly of some cologne and shampoo. It was a clean scent that reminded me of the woods at night.

"Such beautiful specimens you have here Ms. Edoras." His finger tips caressed the petal of a begonia flower as he passed by.

I preened, these flowers were my masterpieces, some I'd cross breed myself and they were entirely unique to my greenhouse.

"Thank you, they're a high maintenance bunch but I love them. This way please."

My examination room was a neutral shade of yellow. I had a computer and printer at one corner. Multiple cabinets lined the walls. In the middle was a standard cushioned examination table, on top of it laid folded an embarrassing situation waiting to happen. I grabbed the gown and pointed toward the door that led to the tiny bathroom this room housed.

"You can change in the bathroom; you may keep on your undershirt and underwear."

_'There that was professional, now stop thinking about him having wrinkly chicken legs before you leave the room laughing your fool head off.'_

Without as much as a twitch of embarrassment (poker-faced bastard!) he grabbed the gown and hobbled his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>My golden skinned visitor arrived late into the night of the fourteenth day. He brought with him an air of chaos and a dimpled maniac smile.<p>

"Hello my lovely, I hope you've been fruitful with the time I granted you."

"Quite, I've written out my part in this deal already" I handed him the be spelled parchment, it was some of my finer work "take a look at it before we discuss the price of my knowledge."

With a graceful flourish he unwound the parchment and seated himself on my old wooden chair. The smile on his face grew wider the further he read. I felt slightly reassured.

"My, this is quite the contract indeed. I like it, it's got style. But the question is, can you keep your promises Enchantress."

"Yes. I can." I let the words hang in the air before adding, "but there is a price."

"Isn't there always dear, you can't get something for nothing." He replied in a high pitched voice, eyes wide with excitement.

"I want," I pause considering my words carefully, "I need you to act as my familiar. I will be endangering Calcifer's life as well as my own and any creature with in a hundred mile radius should my magic overcome me."

His joy transformed to boredom, "What problem is that of mine?"

"If I am overcome by my magic then I will doom you to the same fate. Without knowledge of this ritual you will truly be lost to the madness you portray yourself to drown in."

"I shall not be leashed by anyone." He spits out, rage coloring his features.

"That's why I propose a partnership. An exchange of services, I will share my magic with you, if you will act as a container for the magic I can not keep with in myself. You'll have access to all that power and I get to keep my life."

Those wide amber eyes held my gaze, "And how, do you plan to go about ensuring this covenant?"

"Besides the contract? An exchange of names."

"A binding, a mutual binding. I see you've thought about this but how far did you plan ahead dearie. With such a deep bond of both identity and magic you must know there will be…consequences."

"I do not know what they will be." I knew better then to lie to this creature.

"I have an idea." Sharp teeth and dimples battled over the tone of his expression, joyful or hungry.

I let out a dry laugh, "Of course you do, must keep the advantage in someway mustn't you Imp?"

He rose and bowed deeply and mockingly, "Indeed I do."

Picking up the quill from the table I dipped it in the ink and handed it to him. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers.

"One last thing" He ran an open palm along the parchment and words began to appear on the paper. Before he could sign I snatched the paper from him.

"Not before I can see what mischief you're up too."

He laughed but allowed me to take the time to read. He'd added his part of the deal, stipulating the allotted time he would spend with me every month. Familiars had to be in physical contact with their sorcerers often as possible to absorb the excess magic. Four times a month, once each week. That should be sufficient, just barely; the Imp knew what he was doing. Apparently I wasn't the only one who used my time to research.

"Alright, sign" I handed him back the parchment.

He scrawled out his name at the bottom of the contract, it was a long name. I rose to look over his shoulder, to read the name.

"No, no, no. You first Enchantress." He clutched the contract to his leather clad chest.

"My name is Amora."

"Amora." His voiced caressed each intonation of my name, I felt my breath being then from me. Once again I tasted the night sky on my tongue. A part of him was now within me.

"What is your name Imp.?" He left the parchment on the table; he stood so close the coolness of the leather brushed against my bare arms.

"Rumpelstilskin."

"Rumpelstilskin." I repeated, sealing the bond between us.

He shuddered and let out a moan, "Mhhhm , still taste like sunshine."

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold laid on his stomach on the examination table, his forearms and legs were surprisingly well formed for a man of his age and limitations. It was surreal seeing this man out of armor. I could not remember a time when he was not impeccably dressed in a well tailored suit that probably cost more then most people made in a month. The wound's scar was long, measuring from mid-thigh to mid-calf. The tissue had knitted itself together in a crude manner, meaning that it had been hastily bound or he did not take the time to recuperate.<p>

I'd had to edge the gown until it was tucked neatly beneath his buttocks, barely keeping his modesty.

"I'm going to feel the wound now. If at any time you feel discomfort or pain please tell me."

"Proceed Ms. Edoras."

His skin was smooth, sprinkled with thin dark hair. I began by pressing the fingertips of both hands on either side of the old scar starting at the calf. Applying pressure I traced the tendons of his leg. They were shorter then they should be and much too taunt, he'd never been to physical therapy that would be my first recommendation. There was a great deal of swelling and discoloration around the scar. He'd need an anti-flamatory; a tea blend would be most effective for the overall stiffness. What worried me was the amount of swelling behind his knee; it greatly constrained movement that was the source of the limp.

Physical stimulation with the application of a custom balm would help immensely with the pain but it wouldn't get rid of the limp. I don't think anything sort of surgery ever truly would, and the way the scars traced the path of his mangled tendons I doubt any surgeon would advise a procedure.

"How did you get this?"

He lifted his head and half turned his body to look at me. "A war wound."

I wanted to probe further but there was certain haunted quality to his gaze for a brief second before that impassive mask fell back into place that prevented me from asking any further questions.

"You may sit up now." I turn my back and dispose of the latex gloves to give him some privacy to shift into a sitting position least I see more of Mr. Gold then I though my sanity could withstand. "Do you have trouble moving your toes?"

"Some, particularly after I've been standing too long."

I turn back to see him sitting on the table as if it was his throne, "The scars run internally too then, they're making circulation quite difficult in that leg."

Handing him the neatly folded pile of clothing he'd placed on the chair I continued. "I'm going to write down some potential treatment option while your get changed. I have some forms for you to fill out before your next appointment."

"Very well. I'll be but a moment."

In slow, deliberate movements he shimmied from the table and planted his feet on the ground. His leg bucked briefly under the strain. I barely heard the soft angry muttering of "accursed frail human body." before he closed the door to the bathroom.

The sudden vibrating of my phone startled me from my almost feelings of sympathy toward the pawnbroker. Ruby's grinning face flashed on the caller id screen.

"Hey Red, a little busy. Can I call you back?"

"The Mayor's son ran away from home."

"What? Henry?"

"Yes. He's been missing since this morning, never made it to school according to Em. Regina is going berserk! Has Graham hunting him all over town for him, there's talk of a search party. You seen any trace of him?"

"No, I haven't. Now I really do have to go. I'll stop by the diner later on today, we can talk then."

"Juiciest gossip in forever and you're too busy too gush over it with me? What's his name?"

I let out a startled chuckle because it was so Ruby to assume that the only thing more important then gossiping with friends was a man.

"I'll never tell, bye Red."

"Later Bells"

I turned to my patient, who was just exiting the bathroom, untied tie draped around his neck. The skin of his throat stirred something in me, a vague recollection of something; I quickly discarded that train of thought. I really needed to find myself some male company if the sight of Mr. Gold's throat **stirred** something in me.

_'Not quite that desperate yet libido, don't worry I'll find the time to get us laid soon.'_

"My dear, you look awfully troubled. Has something happened?"

_'Yeah, I found you attractive (in an older, wealthy, powerful gentleman whose throat I want to lick kind of way) for the span of five seconds…and I sounded like a trashy paper back novel describing you. I reeeaaallly need to get laid.'_

I took the easiest excuse for my slightly horrified expression that wouldn't win me a (potentially lethal) enemy.

"Henry Mills has gone missing."

One brow lifted in an elegant arch, "Has he now?"

"Been missing all morning, I hope they find him soon, the Mayor is out of her mind with worry according to Ruby."

"Yes, I'm sure she's just overcome with thoughts of the possible harm that could come to **Henry.**"

The way he lingered in the syllable of the boy's name was peculiar, I couldn't place why, but there was the barest into of sarcasm in his voice. I shrugged it off, something I was better of not contemplating. For a moment he swayed slightly, eyes closed and I wondered if he was going to collapse.

His eyes opened lazily and a toothy grin split his face, "An important matter that has neglected has just come to my attention. I must prepare some things. We may go over the treatment option at the next appointment. Now if you'd be so kind as to provide me the necessary papers I really must be on my way."

I hop onto the computer, print out the necessary forms and hand them to pawnbroker. He had this uncharacteristic jittery air about him. I had never seen Mr. Gold anything other then calm and composed. It was eerie to see him so animated.

_'Strange, must be something terribly exciting as well as important. What could it possibly be? Damn, it's going to bother me all day now!'_

"Friday, at around six for the next appointment?"

"Yes, that's acceptable; my shop closes early on the weekends."

"Since I usually work on the greenhouse at that time the shop will be closed. Just give me a call before you arrive." I scribble my number on a post it and stick it to the forms. "That's my cell number if I don't pick up the shop phone."

He takes hold of the hand that had placed the post it on his pile of papers and brings it to his lips. Hazel eyes locked into mine, I'm too startled to do much but gape at him.

"Good bye."

I don't respond, just nod dumbly (I think that maybe I gave a lame spastic wave) and watch him walk thorough the greenhouse and presumably out of the shop. Still sitting at my computer desk, I clutch my recently kissed appendage to my chest.

"What the hell was **that**?" I whisper softly to the empty room. I still feel my flesh pulsing from were he touched my hand.

* * *

><p>Next Time On Dragon Ball Z:...wait, no that doesn't sound right. Let me try again.<p>

**_Next Time On Ties That Bind_**: (Much better) Amora begins to teach Rumpelstilskin the ritual, Anabelle meets with Ruby and a new presence in Storybrooke sets the wheels in motion.

A/N: So this chapter should give everyone a fairly good idea of were exactly in the Storybrooke time line we find ourselves in. A few hours prior to the events in Episode One. Is any one excited yet?

Also guys thank you so much for the review, I'm feeling the love and this early update is my retribution of that love. Keep'em coming guys! Feel free to PM me at anytime with any question, thoughts, or ideas.


End file.
